PPG: Como maestras?
by ale.23
Summary: que pasaria si las PPG furan las maestras y los RRB alumnos?


**Bueno aqui va mi nueva historia!**

* * *

**Era un dia tranquilo como cualquier otro los RRB y las PPG se encontraban bajo un arbol notablemente aburridos**

"Estoy aburrido!" Dijo Butch

"Ya lo sabemos Butch,esta es la octava vez que lo dices" dijo Brick

"No, fueron 9" cottigio Boomer

"Como sea!" dijo indiferente Brick

"Que tal si jugamos a la escuelita?" todos se quedaron con cara de o.0? "solo digo!"

"Eso esta muy pasado de moda!" Dijo Buttercup

"si fueras maestra podrías torturar fácilmente a Butch" sussuro Blossom a Buttercup en el oido

"Por donde empezamos!?" Grito emocionado Buttercup

"Primero que nada nosotras seremos las maestras y ustedes...!" dijo Blossom apuntando a los chicos

"NOSOTROS también?!" gritaban incrédulos los RRB

"por supuesto no puede haber Escuela sin alumnos!" decía Blossom como si fuera obvio

"NOS NEGAMOS!" dijeron los 3 RRB al mismo tiempo

"jeje..nunca pedimos su opinión o si?" dijo amenazadoramente Buttercup con una cara que realmente daba miedo

"Lo..haremos!" dijeron con temor los RRB

"asi me gusta!"dijo Buttercup con aires de grandeza

"Entonces yo primero!" dijo Bubbles

"Esta bien que materia quieres?" pregunto Blossom

"mmm,Cocina!" las 2 PPG se pusieron azules

""Bueno oita vuelvo!" dijo Bubbles antes de irse

"V-Vuelve pronto.." dijo contemor Blossom

"S-Suerte!" dijo Buttercup

"Bueno no suena tan mal.." dijeron los 3 RRB

"Seguros?" dijo Blossom

"Si fuera yo ya habría huido" dijo Buttercup

"Porque?" preguntaron los 3 RRB

"Ya lo veran..ya lo veran" eh?

**10 minutos depues**

**"**RETIRO LO DICHO!" dijeron los tres RRB espantados con la "comida" que Bubles había hecho

"Bueno esto haremos,ustedes me deben decirme cuales ingredientes use"

"C-Como haremos eso..?"dijeron los RRB aunque ya sabian la respuesta

"porsupuesto que Probandolo!"Dijo alegremente Bubbles mientra que los RRB se ponian palidos

"Ayudenos porfavor...!" dijeron Gritando/Susurrando mientras observaban a las otras 2 PPG

"Se los dijimos,ya no podemos hacer nada..." dijeron las dos PPG miranso a otro lado

"Chicas!"dijeron Gritando/Susurrando

"Bueno quien se ofrece como voluntario?" nadie levanto la mano

"B-Boomer quiere!" dijo rapidamente Brick

"Si el!" apoyo Butch

"Hey! yo no dije eso!" dijo Boomer

"N-No quieres..hacerlo?" dijo bubbles con lagrimitas en sus ojos

"Lo...hare!" dijo timidamente Boomer

"Bien!" dijo la ahora alegre Bubbles

"has sido un noble sacrificio..siempre te recordaremos" dijo Brick

"_**Recordaremos**?_!"

"Buena Suerte!"dijeron sus 2 hermanos antes de esconderse detrás de un árbol

"Chicos!" dijo Boomer

"Bueno empieza por favor!" dijo Bubbles

"de v-verdad tengo que hacerlo?" dijo contemor boomer aunque ya sabia la respuesta

"Porsupuesto!" decia alegramente Bubbles

"Eso me temia..." dijo Boomer

"Bueno habré la boca por favor" dijo Bubbles

"aah" dijo Boomer mientras habia lentamente la boca

**Paff**

"Boomer!? que te pasa!?" dijo Bubbles mientras corria a socorrar al pobre Boomer

"Boomer moriste?si muriste me puedo quedar con tu computadora?" dijo Butch

"No! Y no estoy muerto!solamente creo que estoy enfermo,creo que tendre que ir a la enfermeria..losiento chicas ya no podre continuar jugando.."

"Boomer!Traidor!" gritaron los 2 RRB

Estabien, yo te llevare a la enfermería" dijo Bubbles que se ofreció a llevarlo

"Gracias, ah..chicos" dijo Boomer captando la atención de los chicos

"si?" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

"felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte este de su lado..."dijo Boomer antes de desmayarse

"Boomer!" gritaron sus 2 hermanos

"Bueno chicos...su siguiente maestra sera...!" dijo Blossom

"BUTTERCUP!" en ese momento una luz la ilumino quien sabe como hicieron eso

"Buttercup como maestra?..no suena nada mal" dijo butch

"Hoy veremos la teoría de la gravedad,Butch sera el objeto de pruebas!" dijo Buttercup

"YO?!"pregunto incrédulo Butch  
"Bueno empecemos!" dijo Buttercup

"Bueno..no suena mal..que tengo que hacer?"

"Solamente tienes que acercarte...un poco mas...PERFECTO!Esto es por lo de hace un rato!" dijo Buttercup para golpear luego a Butch en la cara mandándolo a volar varios metros lejos de ella

"Mira Mama-mono estoy volando! hahaha-" **paff **dijo Butch antes de chocar contra un árbol

"Eso debio de doler!" dijeron Blossom y Brick al mismo tiempo  
"Mi hermoso rostro!" dijo Butch mientras se miraba en un espejo

"Te lo merecias!" dijo Buttercup Butch solo se limitaba verla con odio

"Bueno es mi turno!" dijo alegremente Blossom

"NO MAS!" gritaron los 2 RRB

**1 hora despues**

"FUE HORRIBLE!" dijeron los 2 RRB tirados en el suelo espantados

"que les hiciste?" dijo Buttercup al ver el estado de ellos

"solamente les mostre los diferentes tipos de mascotas que existen.." dijo Blossom

"les mostraste nuestas mascotas?" dijo Buttercup

"SI!" contestaron los 2 RRB

"Son unos miedosos" inmediatamente los 2 RRB se levantaron del suelo que hace un momento se habian tirado a llorar** (RRB:Eso nunca Paso!)**

"que estan haciendo?" Pregunto Blossom

"NOS VAMOS!" dijeron los RRB

"Que?" dijeron incrédulas las PPG

"Si! como escucharon nos vamos!" repitió Boomer

"Tu cuando veniste!?" gritaron los 2 RRB mientras lo apuntaban

"Hace uno momentos..al igual que Bubbles"dijo Boomer todo inocente

"Bubbles?!" dijeron las 2 PPG al darse cuenta que lo que había dicho Boomer era cierto

"Nos van a dar un infarto ustedes 2!" Gritaron todos

"Lo sentimos?" dijeron Bubbles

"Bueno de todos modos porque se quieren ir?" dijo Blossom retornando la postura

" ah cierto! lo esta olvidando!escuchen claramente!" dijeron los RRB

"que?" preguntaron las chicas esperando una respuesta

"Nosot-" no pudieron terminar porque los interrumpieron

"BLOOSOM,BUTTERCUP,BUBBLES!" dijo a lo lejos un señor

"a es papa! mañana nos vemos si?" dijo Blossom rápidamente

"si" contesto Brick

"fue divertido" dijo Buttercup

"si.." contesto ahora Butch

"juguemos otra vez a la escuelita si?" dijo por ultimo Bubbles

"Si...-contesto por ultimo Boomer hasta darse cuenta de lo que dijo

-NO!" gritaron los 3 RRB

"eh?"

"Nosotros no queremos jugar a la escuelita!" dijeron los 3 RRB

"Entonces que quieren jugar?" dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

"A LA CASITA!" Gritaron los 3 RRB al mismo tiempo

"eh?" se quedaron las chicas sorprendidas

" queremos jugar a la casita!" volvieron a repetir

"estabien? nos vemos luego cariño!" dijo blossom Brick se sonrojo

"Bye estupido esposo!" dijo Buttercup butch ahora se sonrojo

"Nos vemos! esposo" dijo Bubbles ahora Boomer se sonrojo

"Aunque lo dijimos asi .. no nos referiamos a eso" dijo Brick

"si,,son tan ingenuas" dijo Butch

"A lo que nos referimos era..."dijo Boomer

"a serlo pero..en la vida real" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras veían a las 3 chicas irse caminando

"Bueno aunque primero tendríamos que tener su aprobación" dijo Boomer

"Si..tenemos que ser pacientes hasta que llegue ese momento...que tal si nosotros también nos vamos?"

"Si!" dijeron los 2 RRB restantes para luego irse corriendo a su casa

* * *

**Les gusto? Reviws?**


End file.
